


Office Spanking

by dangerusliasons



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, criminal minds - Freeform, hotch/prentiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerusliasons/pseuds/dangerusliasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch and Emily are spending a late night in the office. Hotch asks Emily a question and one thing leads to another.... 1st time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Spanking

"Emily, can I see you in my office please?" calls Hotch's voice from just outside his office, and Emily looks up from her papers. It's late and she's staying to finish up some paperwork from their latest case. She blinks, and rubs her eyes getting up from her desk and going into Hotch's office.

"What's up?" She asks, and he indicates to her to close the door. She complies, and tilts her head to the side. Albeit a bit nervous, but this is Hotch, she trusts him. "So...?" She lets the word hang between them for a few moments and he takes the opportunity to speak first.

"I need a favor." Hotch says, coughing and he's unsure about this whole thing. But she's here in the office and he throws caution into the wind and his mind says fuck it.

Emily smiles and crosses her arms against her chest and stands up a bit straighter. She's had feelings for Hotch for sometime, and she knows he's been staring at her every chance he gets so she sees this as an opportunity to figure out if he feels the same way. And by the way Hotch stands from his desk and walks over to her Emily is sure he does.

"Well, it's kind of a personal favor," his hands rest against her shoulders as he leans down to kiss her cheek gently.

"I like personal," she says, and leans her head to the side to allow him easy access to her neck and she can feel his stubble as he kisses down her neck, teeth nibbling at the supple skin at her shoulder and she gasps, her arms uncross and go down to his waist. Emily is getting extremely turned on. And that's when Hotch pulls away a smile playing on his lips.

 

"Would you mind if I spanked you?" Hotch's voice is hesitant, he's only done this one other time and that was with Haley, in the safety of their home. This was the office and if someone came in and saw them....but it was too late to be afraid now, he'd asked the question and was curious as to her answer. He could tell she was mulling it over, and was surprised by her answer.

"Uh, sure." She laughs softly, "I haven't had anyone ask me in a long time. And I do have a kink for public sex." Although they really weren't in public so to speak, she moved away from him and went to close the blinds that were in his office, then she came back over to him and put her arms around his neck, she gently kissed him. It took Hotch a moment to realize what was happening before he returned the kiss, prying Emily's lips open gently with his tongue. His hands going to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer until their bodies were touching. After a few minutes of kissing each other senseless they came up for air, Hotch was the first to speak,

"I was hoping you'd say yes, but I have to admit I was unsure. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." He said, he couldn't meet her eyes right now. Emily's fingers lifted his head until his eyes met hers.

"No, not uncomfortable, it just took me by surprise." She giggled, "I didn't think you of all people were into...you know...that kind of stuff."

"There are many things you don't know about me." He quickly responded. He leaned in to kiss her again before leading her to his desk, "Tell me if I'm hurting you too much," he says, turning her gently and pushing her down until her butt is in the air and her elbows rest on his desk. She smiles to herself,

"I was wondering," She mused out loud.

"And what was it you were wondering?" Hotch asks, his voice deeper than it had been. His hands when to undo her pants and slide them and her panties down over her perfectly toned ass.

"If you felt the same way about me that I do about you." Emily held her breath, she can't believe she'd finally said it out loud. She'd been wondering for months, it was always at the back of her mind, eating at her thoughts. But she'd never been sure. Now she was going to find out the truth, whatever it maybe.

"Yes," Hotch said simply. "I've noticed you noticing me looking at you, whenever I get the chance."

Emily let out a laugh of relief, "Yes, I have."

"You've become my rock, Emily, I don't know how and I don't know why." Hotch states and his hands rub across her ass, his rough fingers making her skin tingle under their touch. "You've been there for me when I've needed you, I just realized how I felt about you a few weeks ago, I don't want to deny it anymore."

_Whack!_

Emily stiffens but doesn't make a sound, she wasn't expecting that and she suspects he wanted to gauge her reaction.

"Too hard?" He asks, the spot turning red under his gentle caress.

"No, just right." And for the first time in a long time Emily feels herself letting go. "Keep going, please," she begs and she knows she's pleading with him.

"Oh we have all night, Agent Prentiss," Hotch smiles behind her and lifts his hand again.

_Whack!_

"I don't know how this is going to work, Emily," Hotch confesses.

"I know, we'll figure it out as we go," is Emily's response as the hit comes again and she can feel her body shake against the table. "Though I think we're off to a good start," she says through gritted teeth, this one was harder than the last one, but she decides to keep the secret, that she likes pain, to herself for the time being.


End file.
